


Coinelot ficlets

by sara_bocchan (LittleSara)



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: COiNELOT: A Merlin/Arthur Convention, Ficlet, Fluff, M/M, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-22
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2020-01-24 01:02:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18560749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleSara/pseuds/sara_bocchan
Summary: At Coinelot 2018 we had two writing contest: 1.) Title and summary, 2.) Short story. Both had to be based on prompts.Here are my entries for each of these contests. :)





	Coinelot ficlets

**Author's Note:**

> I added the place I made with each of them, (it was written on the pictures I took of the hand written originals of these, luckily. :'D) I'm still happy I made first place with the short story, although personally I like the title/summary result more, haha xD
> 
> Also, I fixed a few smaller mistakes but didn't add anything or rephrased them in any way. I really want to and I really want to add more to both of them to make them better but welp. I also want to share my original entries, so here goes! XD
> 
> Thank you for reading! <3

Short Story:

**Prompt:** They know each other but they don’t know they know each other AU

_ 1st place _

 

Arthur had a long running crush on the good looking guy with the popping cheekbones he sometimes saw at Tesco. He didn’t even know is name! He did know, however, that he never bought milk but lots of cheese. He always got spaghetti, cereals and instant soups.

Apparently he wasn’t a great cook and Arthur wouldn’t mind cooking for him, or teach him, or, well, anything really.

But how weird would it be to chat someone up at Tesco like “Hey, I noticed you can’t cook. So you should come to mine and let me cook for you.” Yeah. That’s not going to work.

And anyway. Morgana had set him up with another friend of hers. He had texted with the guy, Merlin, for a while now and actually liked talking to him. Arthur should just forget about his stupid crush and have an actual relationship.

To say it was a surprise when Merlin turned out to be Mr Cheekbones was an understatement.

 

Title & Summary:

**Prompt:** “I swear it was an accident.”

_ 5th place _

 

Title: In Deep Trouble

Merlin didn’t know how he ended up here. 

His arm stuck and hurting. Close to tears because he wasn’t able the get free by himself. And, worst of all, Arthur staring at him because of  _ course  _ Arthur would walk in on him right now.

“I swear it was an accident.”

“Well, I certainly hope so. How else are you going to explain how you got stuck in the bloody snack vending machine?”

“Uhm...”

—-

Or: the one where Merlin gets stuck and Arthur has to save him.


End file.
